


Savage Spite

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: This was written from this request: (I wish you would write a fic where| Suspicious!jealous!LOKI YN is married to Loki/or not LoL (or they are together & she is Asgardian with powers/or not lol) Thor asks help 'cause he is in Love with Tony's daughter & Y/N helps him with love letters & secret dates. Loki finds theses letters & Y/N is always with Thor, Loki thinks she is unfaithful & try to caught them & Thor's love thinks Thor is cheating on her! CHAOS Loki have to resolve it cause Y/N is angry & it means No sex for him 4eternity)Loki really makes a mess & it seems it will take longer for him to right the mistake than originally thought! So enjoy! Reader is a young celestial that is younger than Loki and whose powers have yet to know just how strong she is but the reader is stronger than Loki she just hasn’t realized it yet. Morgan Stark is Tony’ daughter, she and the reader were raised together by grandparents.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The gentle rustle of a cell phone vibrating had Loki rolling over to realize that Y/N had left the device on the edge of the bed while she got a shower, citing she needed to meet with Morgan, Tony Stark’s daughter about a new design for a suit. It normally didn’t bother him but here lately the goddess had spent more time with the Stark & his brother. Well truth told it was mostly Thor which was beginning to eat at the god of mischief. Looking over to note the message flashed for a second with a few words of a text.

 **Thor:** My sweet dove, I want you to know how much I love you.

It made Loki’s heart drop, never had the younger god thought or never had Y/N his lover, betrothed would betray him like this, not with Thor. Lithe hand reaching for the phone to easily unlock it both knew the codes to the others phone, quickly he opened the message & began to read more.

Scrolling through the thread, noting Y/N’ response in the goddesses distinct slang that was Midgardian, having been raised & adopted by mortals of the realm 36 years ago. She was confessing an unrequited love to Thor followed by addresses to known hotels & the like. Scheduled meetings as well before locking it back as he heard Y/N coming out of the bathroom &t putting it in its spot. Turning to watching the thick framed woman he had fallen for step out & sitting up as she stepped to the night stand to pick up the ring he had just given her not long after Halloween.

“Morning love,” Loki began as if asleep, testing the waters as he reached out to wrap bear arms around cold plump middle to nuzzle at the goddesses soft belly worriedly as the phone vibrated again, the go holding tight as she called it to her hand with blue seidr, free hand combing through messy raven locks as she scanned the messages.

“Morning Loki,” she hummed sleepily herself.

“Who is it,” he asked innocently, curious what her lie would be, wanting to tear into her then & there for betraying his trust, his love a thing he refused to give easily.

“Morgan & your pesky brother,” Y/N admitted locking it back to cram it into her pocket, wrapping cold arms around his bare shoulders & placing a kiss to his head, the god unable to detect the lie.

“I’ll be back by 6. You still wanting to go walk the park,” Y/N ventured, filling tension in the gods shoulders as the phone buzzed but this time it was a call.

“Aren’t you going to answer that,” he spoke into soft tummy filling her chuckle, muttering something about Morgan being impatient.

“So, park at 6? Meet me at the compound & we will take our walk & go get something to eat so I don’t have to cook,” Y/N bribed filling him let out a sigh, lithe body tensing slightly more as she carded through his hair.

“How about a quiet night at home yeah,” Loki countered quickly, “order in?”

“Then meet me at the compound to drive me home, I love it when you chauffeur me, around 5 then,” Y/N bargained as she paused her carding curious to the gods response as tension faded but picked back up.

“Sure love,” he finally lamented as cool nose nuzzled at the young celestials belly.

The phone vibrating with a text once again, surprised Y/N continued to hold to him, puzzling over why he was holding to her so tightly.

“I gotta go baby,” Y/N cooed to the god that continued to hold tight squeezing plump midriff before letting her go, looking over curvaceous body when she stepped back, nothing the ripped skinny jeans & long sleeve shirt to blend in with the weather though she didn’t need it, emerald eyes raking over the boots to realize he was showing just how much he enjoyed the view.

“I’ll take of that tonight,” Y/N smiled as she took a step forward to place a kiss on his lips but stepping back quickly before he could catch her.

“Love you,” she shouted as she hurried out of the house, keys jingling as she grabbed them from the table at the door & hurried out to her Jeep.

It still didn’t sit right, Loki standing to clothe himself with a thought, standing at the door to the house the two shared away from the city to note Y/N was already talking to someone via hands free dawning on the god she had taken up with Thor over the last few months & recalling it was known the older brother was dating Stark’s daughter Morgan, HIS Y/N’ best friend or trying to at least. The idea of Y/N deceiving him sent dull splinters under his skin, making him itch with jealousy as he decided today he would be making an appearance at the compound unannounced.

The god could cloak himself, shadow Y/N, but she would know immediately. The young goddess, a celestial, the daughter of the oldest creature of the universe, born with seidr more powerful than his own, Y/N having barely touched it’s potential as well as gave her a cold body temperature perhaps colder than his own. He would have to do it the old way, deciding if it was true he would make sure Morgan knew & make the two pay.

* * *

“No Thor look you’re wording it wrong & that last address you gave me, I don’t think it will work,” Y/N began plopping next to the burly god in the common room leaning hard into his scorching side so Sam or the others wouldn’t over hear the surprise they planned for Morgan.

It was brainchild of Thor to take her on a quiet vacation in the Montana wilderness, the daughter of Stark, tech savvy but all too happy to take a quiet vacation to a cabin to get away & especially with Thor the two having dated for a little over two years. The god feeling, he could only trust Y/N with the advice he craved, especially since the two had been raised together when the young Stark’s grandparents adopted Y/N as well as Morgan. The goddess as everyone took to calling her since true parentage was unknown the only one that was willing to help pulling up a cabin she had found.

“I hope Loki doesn’t find your damn lover letters that you want me to go over,” Y/N commented handing the phone over for Thor to look over the cabin.

The god looking at the simple engagement ring Loki had given Y/N, the winding silver band shining as if new though it was centuries old, the goddess refusing to take it off for any mission since his brother had put it on, the emerald the size of a pencil eraser, sparkling as if alive & knowing Loki it probably was.

“I don’t think he would think you would cheat on him or leave him Y/N. This cabin is nice, can you arrange it for me,” Thor asked handing the phone back to watch Y/N clicking to reserve it.

“What name,” she asked the god getting ready to type in the information.

“Oh, Drake,” he smiled at Y/N throwing an arm over the back of the couch to watch her intently swearing she was the little sister he never had, “thank you again.”

“It’s no problem. You manage to find the reservations for the restaurant I sent over? She really likes to eat there,” Y/N began, phone buzzing with a text from Morgan herself asking about dinner reservations for the 4 of them for a small Christmas dinner & Y/N telling her it was a go.

“You owe me by the way. So, lunch,” Y/N smiled at the god that chuckled at the brave warrior that got to her feet waiting on Thor to join her.

“Sure, sister in law,” Thor laughed holding out his arm so he could escort the goddess down to the parking garage, the woman smirking at his use of Midgardian slang.

* * *

It wasn’t out of place for Loki to walk the compound looking for Y/N, mostly everyone stayed out of his way or did speak with him, but today he had his mind clouded with thoughts of Y/N, his Y/N speaking with Thor & the text he read. Not to mention having found several other things by looking over her laptop out of paranoia, finding the bank account Stark sat up for Y/N & noted money transfers from Thor the money going to a hotel or rental company.

He had hoped she wasn’t that stupid to leave it all out, well actually not in the open because he never messed with any of her things & gave her privacy, but the text ignited something in the god that made him scowl instantly as he looked up to see Y/N hanging on Thor’s arm laughing at the oaf. Quickly Loki took a quick turn to step down a side corridor to allow them to pass.

How could she do this so openly & he never noticed? A pling from his pocket alerting him to a withdrawal from the account & a deposit as well to a cabin rental in Montana.

That was it, the god lost his reasoning, a quick press of the screen had the deposit & transfer denied as he stalked off down the hall way with one thought in his mind.

“Good evening Morgan,” came a smooth voice as the god of mischief stepped into the tech room of the compound.

“Hey Loki! Where is Y/N? She said you two had plans to go have a day to yourselves,” the dark headed woman began the fire in Loki growing almost out of control, pushing it down, once a well thought out plan turning to one of instant gratification.

“I believe they changed. Have you seen my brother,” Loki began almost cold making the woman look away from the tablet she was working on.

“Umm… he said he had to prepare for a mission. What’s wrong,” Morgan finally picked up on Loki’s attitude, he had to hand it to her, the mortal was very perceptive but wondered how both could be so blind to the fact they were being treated like shit by their betrothed’s, knowing Thor had been planning on asking Morgan to marry him.

“I believe we are both being betrayed by those we love as we speak,” Loki spoke hotly stepping forward to take a seat to explain it all.

Thor looked over at Y/N who was furrowing her brow at her phone, witnessing the frustration brewing behind Y/E/C eyes as she looked up at the god & back to the phone.

“What’s wrong,” the god asked as the waitress sat their drinks in front of them.

“The cabin rental was denied because payment was stopped & now it is telling me it went to the next in line. I can’t access my bank account,” Y/N spoke worriedly looking up at Thor who was upset himself.

“Well, we can figure something else out. I’m sure there are others… but why is your account froze,” he questioned, feeling it get cooler in the room, knowing it was Y/N’ frustration manifesting.

“I don’t know, I’ve never had that happen. F.R.I.D.A.Y can tell me, I will send a text to see what she can find,” Y/N commented trying to keep nerves calm, looking at Thor just as his phone buzzed, the god frowning himself to show the goddess it was the jewelry store where they were to go next.

“They said a man came & picked up mother’s ring,” Thor worried as he was growing frustrated himself.

“Loki? He would be the only other right,” Y/N began, the younger god was the only one who knew about the ring being sized, a gold ruby ring belonging to their mother just like the emerald one she wore, both had been in a soft animal skin pouch that Loki had taken & stashed when they had to allow Surtur to destroy Asgard.

“They didn’t say. Why would he…,” Thor began Y/N’ phone buzzing signaling F.R.I.D.A.Y had gotten back to her.

 **F.R.I.D.A.Y:** The bank claims it was frozen by your husband. I removed the hold but if you make a purchase again he has the ability to freeze it once more.

Y/N took a deep breath, what the hell had just gotten into the god?

“Y/N,” Thor asked gently knowing it took a lot to get the goddess upset Y/E/C orbs looking up at him rimmed with tears.

“Can you pay? Um… we need to go. Loki has put a tracker on the account & I … I can’t ..,” Y/N spoke quietly anger rising in her chest that Loki was all of the sudden showing this side of him, swallowing the lump, preparing to completely lose her composure whole Thor looked her over worriedly as the temperature around them drop more, a blue shimmer to her eyes.

“I’ve got it. Calm down Y/N,” Thor spoke quietly pulling out his wallet to place more than enough cash to pay, getting up to walk out with Y/N, the goddess handing him the keys stating she couldn’t focus enough at the moment.

“He knows correct? I told him that you are helping me with Morgan as did you,” Thor began as they headed back to the compound.

“He does. I swear he does. I made a point to explain what I was doing by helping you surprise Morgan with the ring & … you honestly think he would believe…,” Y/N’ voice cracked not looking away from the road the god maneuvered the vehicle down, knowing if she looked at him the dam would break because the engagement was ruined due to Loki.

* * *

He did, Loki thought the worst & played the nastiest out of the bunch. Morgan was fit to be tied pulling surveillance & the like of the two supposedly cheating when in fact they were planning the perfect time for Thor to ask Morgan to marry him ,unlike Y/N & Loki in the middle of a battlefield. The two-sitting foot into the silent compound making their way to the Avengers floor & into Thor’s room Y/N fuming until the lights clicked on to reveal Loki & Morgan.

“Well nice of you two cheats to join us,” Loki spoke eerily calm watching anger & seidr flash in Y/N eyes.

“Loki… I need a private word with you, this isn’t what you two believe,” Y/N began calmly trying to salvage the situation.

“Oh, I believe it has been kept private long enough pet. Or should I call you dove,” Loki snipped looking at Thor who was losing his own calm.

“Morgan,” Thor began but the woman would have nothing of it shoving past Thor in an attempt to leave the three but Y/N quick to go after Morgan using seidr to hold the door& lock them in.

“LOKI! WORD! NOW,” Y/N snarled blue mist wrapping the god to bring him to her & wrap them in a battle of silence only they could hear.

“I never took you for a whore Y/N,” was the first words to be spat out of Loki’ mouth as he stepped so he towered over her, knowing how much she loathed for anyone to try to dominate her.

“Whore? What the fuck Loki! I was helping Thor to surprise…,” she attempted to finish explaining the engagement, but Loki was in very rare form as he seethed with green seidr.

“Oh, I bet you where! I thought I could trust you,” he snarled, making Y/N try to take a step away but he barred down on the goddess more as if trying to provoke her.

“You can,” the goddess shouted back hatefully the air around them becoming colder.

“No, it’s obvious I can’t the way you fawn over him! I should have known you wouldn’t have stayed satisfied with me for too long,” he growled out at her, his hands reaching out as if to grab her to hold her close but stopping.

“Loki I love…”

“No, you don’t. If you did…,” he spat with venom making Y/N heart drop to her feet, a tear falling from her eye as fury seized her.

“LOKI SHUT UP & LET ME FUCKING EXPLAIN,” Y/N lashed out temper getting to the young goddess for cold blue strings to sow the gods lips closed.

“I was helping Thor surprise Morgan with a trip out to Montana. I was helping him with the arrangements, I volunteered to pay out of our account since it never went noticed how much we spend on certain activities & Thor was writing it off as business thanks to some clever work from F.R.I.D.A.Y! He was planning on taking her to Montana on a quiet getaway to propose instead of on a dank battlefield like you! I told you what I was doing Loki! You told me you trusted me! And you know I share no interest in Thor & would never hurt Morgan because she is like a sister to me! You should have just come to me & asked instead of this,” Y/N spouted, rage finally ebbing to call it back stepping up to Loki with her hand out & his lips free to speak.

“Where is the ring,” the goddess sighed, knowing Thor was going to have to salvage this somehow, the god pulling the box from his pocket to place in Y/N trembling hand as she took it straight to Thor & looked at Morgan.

“We were planning a surprise for you,” the blonde began as he turned with ring in hand, “I wanted to take you to a cabin in Montana & ask you to marry me.”

“Y/N… I’m sorry…,” Morgan began, tears beginning to flow from the young Stark’ chocolate brown eyes, taking a step towards her best fried who waved her off & masked her own tears with seidr.

“It’s OK,” Y/N smiled at the brunet, picking at her own hands, turning the silver band to delicately pull it free to rest in the palm of shaking hand before handing it to Thor.

“Make sure Loki gets that. I don’t want him to be obligated to marry someone that he fills he shouldn’t trust,” Y/N croaked quietly taking strides to step out of the room & down the corridor.

“Y/N,” Loki began starting after her, his brothers heavy hand falling on his shoulder to stop him.

“Give her a few minutes to calm Loki,” Thor warned, Loki taking the ring hatefully out of his brother’s hand to go after the goddess.

“No. I need to speak with her,” the god began rushing after her with Thor on his heels.

Loki didn’t think twice as he ran up behind Y/N grabbing strong biceps to pull her back flush to his front making her body go ridged against him.

“I can fix this love,” he began nuzzling at soft lose locks as he released one arm to place his hand palm up in front of her to present the ring back to her.

“I am your god still Y/N,” Loki murmured into her ear the goddess looking straight ahead, ignoring the asshole behind her.

“Thor,” Y/N began getting the older brothers attention who stepped in her peripheral.

“Do you hear something,” the celestial spoke calmly knowing Loki felt her growing colder.

“It sounds like an asshole trying to apologize for jumping to conclusions,” the blond spoke up smirking at Loki who scowled at him but stayed focused on Y/N.

“Thought so. Morgan OK,” Y/N spoke ignoring the god that was trying to keep his own cool so to say.

“She is waiting to speak with me, but she understands,” Thor reassured the goddess who nodded in understanding.

“Good. Tell her I’m sorry for all the panic. I think I’m going to take the rest of the day off,” she spoke quietly.

Steady hand pushing Loki’ hand out of the way, leaving the two gods in the hall & stepping on the elevator to the parking garage. Yeah she could technically think about being home & would be there in an instant, but she needed time to think. The drive home would do that & give her time to make a decision that was making heart thud & hard to breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts of stopping to get a bite to eat made Y/N realize she hadn’t eaten anything since getting up which was over 9 hours ago, here it was 7 pm & she couldn’t in good conscious purchase anything without thinking of the hell that transpired from earlier. Though F.R.I.D.A.Y had alerted her the ban had been completely removed. There was plenty of cash in her wallet which made the goddess upset she had forgotten about it at the restaurant when she & Thor had stopped to eat to plan more for the day he was going to ask Morgan to marry him.

Which was still going to happen after the Stark called to thank Y/N for getting another cabin, this one even better because it was in some place in Norway Thor had talked about. The goddess quick to tell her it was no problem & she was on her way home to speak with Loki about the fiasco. That was over 4 hours ago & still had yet to take the road home which she was finally turning down.

Y/N wasn’t the one who made the arrangements it had to be Loki because the only other she had contacted was Brunhilde, curious if the Valkyrie was up for a night out but she didn’t get an answer as slow mind remembered the warrior had went on a mission, but knowing the warrior, she would contact Y/N as soon as she realize she missed the call.

It was dark as she pulled into the drive, she knew the figure that stood in the open door had possibly been waiting there ever since she left, slowly putting the Jeep in 1st gear, pulling the park break up to take a deep breath & prepare for the berating she was about to face as she slid out of the lifted vehicle. Y/N kept tired head high surprised Loki moved gracefully out of her way without a word, shutting the door to turn to watch her place keys on the table & walk to the kitchen. The goddess noting Loki had ordered out for them as promised with a tablet next to the food showing the rental, no it looked like he had bought it, finger tapping on it to enlarge the detail as a cool body pulled flush to her colder one.

“It isn’t Montana, but they seemed to like it better,” Loki began arms sneaking around thick waist feeling Y/N staying cold telling him she was still mad.

“Did you eat,” was all Y/N could utter, ignoring the gods subtle attempts to help her relax.

“Waiting on you love,” he spoke calmly warming his own body so hers would, he hated to feel his goddess this cold though it was nothing unusual, it meant she was distraught.

“Go ahead & eat. I’m going to take a shower & go to bed,” Y/N huffed, shrugging out of the embrace to take strides back towards their bedroom & the large master bath.

She didn’t need it, not really, Y/N needed more time alone without the god hanging on her & usually the shower was it but the presence at bare back told the goddess it wasn’t going to happen tonight. Having disrobed & stepped into the shower to set the water to a warm spray in hopes to warm cold body to calm the frustration she still felt.

“I’m sorry love,” Loki began pulling flush to bare back with naked front laying his head on tired shoulder as the water cascaded over them.

Y/N didn’t speak, didn’t have the words, just looked straight ahead at the tile as the god pulled back but fingers went into wet hair to scratch over the scalp to rub over the aching head. Damn Loki. Without much more thought she shut the water off, pulling free to step out to bathe herself in blue light dry & clothed. The perplexed god stepping out to do the same, without a word Y/N hurried to bed to curl on the edge of the mattress under the thick covers to attempt sleep but it appeared Loki was persistent tonight.

“Y/N, we said we wouldn’t go to bed mad at each other. I know I fucked up, as you put it, but I fixed it. I’m sorry I didn’t listen when you explained to me about helping Thor woe Morgan you know…,” he began to say, when it comes to Thor I check out, but that was wasn’t the words to say as he kneeled before her.

“Love, please? How do I fix this? How do you want me to fix this,” he asked quietly the phone beside the bed vibrating with a call, both looking over to note it was Brunhilde the god letting a jealous glare show for a moment before it went to voice mail getting to his feet as she moved to sit up in bed grabbing the phone.

“I don’t know how you fix this Loki. You broke my heart,” Y/N snipped hatefully doing her best to hide the crack in her voice as she got to bare feet to push past the god who knew better than try to stop her but grabbed her hand, the cold causing him to revert to Jotunn to protect himself from being hurt.

“I know love, forgive me please. I’m trying to make this right don’t … don’t leave stay here tonight & I’ll go somewhere else, have the house to yourself as long as you need,” Loki spoke, sounding broken in away Y/N had never heard before & it made her heart ache as the phone began to ring again the goddess swallowing hard before answering while both locked gazes.

“Hey babe. I seen you called,” Brunhilde began, the Valkyrie knew that something was up by the way Y/N hesitated.

“Yeah. You mind if I come by? We can grab a drink… or twenty,” Y/N began looking at Loki with tears rimming her eyes.

“Sure…,” Brunhilde began nothing the shakiness in her friends voice, “come on & I’ll be ready.”

“Ok. See you in a blink,” Y/N spoke hanging up as Loki still refused to let go despite the fact the cold was creeping up his arm to his face emerald eyes beginning to take on the crimson red of a frost giants as his grip tightened on her wrist.

“Y/N. Love. Stay,” was all he could utter as the goddess looked down to the floor biting at her lip, growing colder, Loki knew Brunhilde had been attempting to court Y/N before he came along & this didn’t put the god at ease that the two were still so close, fearing his goddess may leave him for the warrior.

“If you truly want to fix this then you need to trust that I want do anything to compromise our relationship. You will let me go visit my friend with the knowledge I am coming home to you after I calm down because of you can’t then there is no use in us even trying to fix this,” Y/N responded to the god who nodded & finally let go.

“If this is what I have to do to fix this then I will. But may I ask when will you be back,” he spoke calmly with an edge to his voice as she backed away for blue light to clothe her in jeans, t-shirt & boots.

“A few hours to a few days. Will you trust me for that long,” Y/N asked quietly studying Loki for his response to watch his brow furrow before nodding yes.

“Yes. All I ask…,” Loki began taking a step closer to Y/N who thankfully didn’t back away as he reached out to take her hand & allowed it, “call or text to let me know you are OK, is that too much to ask love.”

“No. It isn’t,” Y/N admitted stepping close to kiss his cheek before disappearing in a blue mist, Loki’s phone buzzing a minute later it to tell him she was OK.

* * *

“I’m taking a picture to piss him off,” Brunhilde began the instant they sat down in the bar that was in a space station not far from Sakaar knowing if Loki found out he would be there to take the goddess back whether he trusted her or not.

“Don’t you dare! He will be here…,” Y/N blurted reaching for the phone to realize the picture had been sent for at least a minute leaving Y/N gawking at the Valkyries sly smirk.

“See, he’s not here, let’s get a drink,” the warrior told Y/N as she threw an arm around the goddesses shoulders to step towards the bar, wondering if the god was about to show himself but it after 10 minutes of paranoia it was apparent he wasn’t going to show up.

“I told you he wouldn’t be stupid enough to show up if he wanted you back,” Brunhilde smiled as the two found a seat to their selves watching the crowd close.

“So, tell me, what did the jackass do,” the warrior continued to prod Y/N for details as they settled in & the goddess began to explain what all had transpired.

Almost an hour in & someone flopped into the seat next to Y/N earing a glare from the two as the visitor pushed the hood back they were weeing. Mismatched eyes looking to the two women who were holed up in the corner tightly to each other.

“Did he send you,” Y/N snapped hatefully to Thor who looked over at the two women shooting him a deadly glare.

“Norns no… Morgan did, she was worried & upset that you two were fighting,” Thor explained to Y/N who was pushing a drunk Brunhilde off her, the Valkyrie wobbling slightly but obvious it took more than that to make the goddess drunk.

“I’m fine Thor, just need sometime away is all, go back &…,” Y/N began to say, tell Morgan she would contact her, but the drunk Valkyrie putting her arm around Y/N’ waist & planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek made her pause.

“I have been instructed to not leave until you come back with me,” Thor explained to Y/N who was going along with the Valkyries sloppy kisses that where making their way over her neck & looking at Thor defiantly.

“I’m not afraid of you Odinson,” Y/N smirked, pushing Brunhilde off to lock gazes with Thor who looked very determined.

“I tell you what,” Thor began digging around in his coat to pull out a large flask, knowing Y/N wouldn’t turn the challenge down, “down the entire contents of this flask & show me you can handle your mead & I will leave you & Brunhilde to your devices.”

Y/N knew he was scheming to make her drunk, to haul her back to Loki & was using her stubbornness to not turn down a challenge against her.

“Thor,” Y/N began pushing the drunk Valkyrie out of the way then pushing Thor out to his feet dragging Brunhilde with her to get the inebriated warrior to wobbly feet.

“I’m taking Brunhilde home & then I may or may not go home,” Y/N explained before the goddess was gone in the blink of an eye to stumble around the room that had been given to Brunhilde at the compound, laying the drunken warrior in her bed.

“Stay baby,” the warrior slurred, holding tight to Y/N who face planted into the pillow she had laid Brunhilde on, the goddess quick to catch herself to prevent form being smothered by the over loving creature the warrior had turned into.

Y/N managing to pull free, covering the over sexed woman & escaping her grip before she could pull her back to bed.

“I can love you more, I trust you baby,” Brunhilde slurred as she snuggled up to the pillow Y/N looking out the window to comprehend it was way past morning not realizing just how long they had been gone.

“You’re drunk Brunhilde & I know you trust me, I’ll come by to check on you later,” Y/N spoke with a laugh making her way to the center of the room before blinking out to find herself in the center of her own living room & it was eerily quiet.

There was no shuffle no nothing as a cold set of hands wrapped around thick waist making her become rigid.

“I thought you weren’t going to come back for a while,” he began reaching for her wrist, curious if the goddess would allow it tugging one to have her spin to face him, noting the god stood bare before her toned body showing all the scars he always hid from everyone but her.

“Brunhilde got drunk & your brother showed up & ruined it,” Y/N purred leaning into the gods toned body as she reached up with hands to gingerly ghost calloused fingers over the scar on his chest from a blade long ago.

“Missed you love,” he breathed out caressing over flush cheek thanks to the alcohol that had yet to get her tipsy & he knew it.

“I know,” she breathed out, leaning into him more moving as if begging for a kiss, the god leaning down close to place a kiss on pink lips.

“Come to bed,” he breathed on supple lips noting his goddess felt warmer than usual as she moved just out of reach.

“No,” she smiled sadistically hands quick to catch his as they toyed with the hem of her shirt before stepping away & heading down the hallway to their bedroom.

“Not forgiving you that easy,” Y/N yelled down the hall as she paused in the door way to glance back at the unclothed god that was at a loss for words.

“Come now lover, I’m not going to give up that easily,” came a dark voice in front of Y/N, cool hands grabbing bare biceps to pull her into the room the door slamming shut behind her & moving them quick to the bed to fall over curvaceous body to force his way between thick thighs while scooting her back on the mattress.

“I know & neither am I, but you have to earn it back. It hurt Loki & now I need to know how bad you want us back,” Y/N spoke quietly pushing the god back to climb under the covers with a flash of light clothing her in a tank top & lacey pantie.

The thick framed goddess snuggling under the covers leaving the god to ponder what his next move was as he clothed himself in a huff & left.


	3. Chapter 3

It was no shock to Thor to find Loki standing before him as he moved above the kitchen late at night, the blond smirking while grabbing the pot on the stove to fill it water, having a feeling Loki was going to be there awhile whining about how to get Y/N back. Sitting the kettle down gently Thor looked back to the closed bedroom with a hint that Morgan was just beyond the barrier & to be quiet.

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Thor began stepping back to prop on the counter to watch Loki closely, even after all the Hel both had caused in the others life they could always count on the other to help, although it be begrudgingly, but the older brother knew the younger cared for Y/N far more than any other thing in the universe.

“What has she told you of our engagement? Has she resented the way I asked her,” Loki began, straight to the point as Thor smirked down at bare feet before looking back to his brother who wasn’t taking this lightly.

“That I cannot answer, you will have to speak with Morgan. If she will even speak with you. Those two can hold a grudge that neither of us thought possible brother,” Thor began with a weary smile the youngest stepping closer to take the boiling kettle & produce out of thin air a mug with a tea bag to pour the bubbling liquid over.

“I know Y/N has to have spoken of it to you in some way. Did she wish it played out like you had planned for Morgan,” Loki continued turning to look at the blond god who knew exactly what was asked, the two women had been raised together, practically sisters even if they weren’t bound by blood much like them.

“Truthfully brother, Y/N hasn’t spoken a word about it except she was excited you had asked her as you did. She adored the ring as well as you & your stubborn ways, but… Morgan said it broke Y/N’ soul when you thought the worse of her, said it may not be an easy fix,” Thor admitted quietly.

Gazes falling to the bedroom as Morgan emerged in Thor’ shirt & lacey panties. The younger god averting his eyes as the brunette stepped next to Thor to lean into the god, a move Y/N done to him when they met in the kitchen at night.

“All I can say,” came Morgan’ sleep laced voice as she glared at Loki leaning hard into Thor’ side, “you better pray to your higher powers that Y/N hasn’t completely frozen her heart to you or you have no chance. She likes really stupid romantic gestures & alone time with you. That’s the only advice I’m giving you.”

“Point taken,” Loki admitted to Morgan, putting the mug down & leaving in no time.

* * *

Waking to an empty bed was unsettling, Y/N looking around to realize Loki had never came to bed & swear he wasn’t in the house anywhere. Pushing the covers away to put bare feet to the cold wood floor, padding to the kitchen, looking for Loki, heart hammering hard as it hit she really was alone in the house.

Shit, had she really run him off or was he busy brooding somewhere? Stepping over to her cell phone intentionally left to charge on the kitchen counter so she could get some rest, tapping the screen to note no messages, no calls, no anything from anyone.

Turning attention to the tablet to look over the property Loki had purchased & let out a shaky breath as chest ached. Quick to bite back the angry tears that threated to spill forward, stepping down to the bedroom to move into the walk-in closet to get dressed &… well she wasn’t sure what.

The goddess stumbling out of the closet in jeans & a t-shirt to find herself stepping into warm sand catching herself before face planting in it.

“I love how you are so graceful, a quality that find quiet cute love,” came Loki’ cool voice as he stepped up next to Y/N, looking out across the water in a short sleeve button shirt that was open to show taught chest, dress slacks & barefooted for a change.

“If I recall, it is how you managed to get me to stop long enough to propose,” Y/N spoke testing to see where this was going noting he didn’t meet her gaze as if afraid looking at the goddess would cause her to vanish.

“How about a walk,” he spoke finally turning emerald gaze to her, noting the lost look in Y/E/C orbs, knowing heart ached like his.

“Mmm… I take it Morgan informed you how I felt stupid romantic gestures,” Y/N hummed out, unmoving, looking the god over close as he offered a arm for her to take.

“She did… is his stupid enough? Because I assure you lover, I can find a stupider gesture if that is what it takes. I am sure my brother is full of them,” he smirked, eyeing the celestial carefully, finally taking the arm offered to slowly lead her to the water.

“This stupid will work for now,” Y/N smiled up to the god that watched her close, filling her warm against him, thankful she wasn’t growing cold as they began to walk through the water getting pants wet & not giving a care.

Y/N looking down the beach to note the white & black striped light house, dawning on the goddess where Loki had brought them. It was Cape Hatteras on the Outer Banks of North Carolina. OK maybe the god did listen to something’s she spoke about when she moved out on her own to live on the coast for a time before returning to stay with her adopted sister after Tony was told Morgan was his daughter. The young Stark not wanting to be alone when she went to meet with Tony, Y/N was her security blanket & who could blame her with the power she held.

“I listen, even when you think I don’t,” Loki admitted to the thought that was spinning in the goddesses head as she looked up at him with a sly smile.

“And what else did you take from me telling you about my time here,” she spoke as a little further up the beach a blanket appeared with an umbrella & what appeared to be a bottle of whiskey, not wine.

“There is also a house on the water that you may like, as well as a few other surprises,” he smiled at her slyly, leading them to the blanket & directed her to sit.

Loki taking steps to sit behind her, long legs on either side of curvaceous body, the god smirking as the goddess leaned back into toned chest & he propped on his hands to relish in the feel of thick frame leaning heavy into his. Y/N taking the opportunity to turn to prop on the gods chest, looking him over & leaning up close to speak onto his lips.

“You want me back pretty bad don’t you,” Y/N smiled, moving back as if to prove his impatience as he moved to capture pink lips, pulling just out of reach but still warm which meant the goddess toyed with him.

“Do you want me to beg? Get on my knees,” he spoke devilishly, knowing what his voice did to her when it echoed darkly around them.

“Mmmm, it could be a start,” Y/N hummed, moving to sit up further on his chest, thick thighs moving to straddle lithe hips, the god not making a move to allow her to do what she wanted.

“What would you like for me to do for you while I’m on my knees goddess? Kiss your feet,” he spoke even darker, Y/N leaning in to place soft lips a breath away, Loki still not daring to move noting Y/E/C become but mere thin rings of color compared to the black abyss that swallowed them up.

“Think higher,” Y/N breathed out, the goddess unable to show restraint now, not meaning to allow ample hips to buck gingerly over clothed member, the god knowing she desired friction.

“Your shins,” he smirked, voice vibrating deep from his chest as emerald orbs betrayed him along with the twitching distraction between his legs making a needy sigh push past parted lip.

“Higher,” she whispered, trying to compose herself.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to torturer him with no sex because now it felt like it was back firing. Clad, dripping core moving over throbbing clothed cock as he sat up, hands going to ample hips to hold her close but had a feeling she was going nowhere as he hovered for a kiss but continued to tease with his words.

“Knees,” he exhaled, Y/N nipping at his bottom lip but pulling away before Loki could capture them a wicked smirk spreading over his face.

“Higher,” she echoed fingers, snaking into the button down shirt to run warm hands over taught muscles.

“Those voluptuous thighs of yours then,” he growled, fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt to rub circles over plump flesh filling the goddess shiver in anticipation.

“Think higher,” Y/N spoke breathlessly hands tracing between tight abs to his chest wiggling in his lap for some sort of friction failing at trying to not seem needy.

“Um, not sure that I understand what you mean love,” Loki spoke darkly, releasing hips to lean back on his hands & look up at the celestial as if he was innocent.

“Damn you Loki… you understand perfectly well what I…,” Y/N cursed the god, moving to get to bare feet in mock anger but lithe hands wrapped around thick thighs to make plump ass plant on the blanket for the god to fall between spread thighs face hovering over clothed core to prop on his elbows.

“Would this be it,” Loki breathed out menacingly, crawling up curvaceous body as the hand not supporting him went between spread thighs to tease aching clit just enough to make ample hips buck up while lithe body hovered over voluptuous one shivering in anticipation.

“You’re a tease trickster,” Y/N breathed out, the hand between thick thighs reaching up to grab her wrist to pin them over her head with a devilish smile.

“Who is the tease? As I recall it is you that has led me on for the last few days,” he growled, tented pants grinding into dripping core that met thrust with a gasp of need & bucking of hips.

“You enjoyed it, but in all fairness you were an asshole… you called me a whore…,” Y/N breathed out in hurt, the gods smirk faltered, looking at her over worriedly, having regretted the words the instant he uttered them.

“I was more than an asshole love, I should have never called you a whore, forgive me,” he spoke solemnly on her lips pulling the goddess to sit up, on his knees between thick thighs, hands reaching out to cup warm cheeks as she leaned in close noting tears in Y/E/C orbs from the admittance of what it did to her.

A bright flash had Y/N standing before a kneeling Loki in a crisp room that overlooked the shore, a king-sized bed directly behind her in the center of the large bedroom, finally looking down to naked body & a bare god that looked at her solemnly. Warm hands going to lace into raven locks to scratch over the scalp as lithe fingers reached to take the goddesses wrist gently to place a kiss to it before gripping thick thighs pushing Y/N to sit with spread legs to lick a stripe between drenched folds.

“Oh fuck…,” Y/N blurted out, falling into the soft comforter, tugging tenderly at raven locks tickling between trembling thighs, curvaceous form arching out to the air as two digits sank into clenching cunt & warm lips wrapped around throbbing clit to make her cry out.

“You’re forgiven,” she whimpered between parted lips, long fingers curling to touch the right spot in deprived core as the god suckled at delicate clit, lithe hand going to plump stomach to calm the bucking, not relenting until the celestials first orgasm tore through convulsing body, cunt clenching around curling digits while riding out her high on the tip of the gods silver tongue.

Pulling free of clenching cunt to earn a whimper, the god delicately scooted Y/N further onto the mattress seeing as she was about to slide into the floor like a limp rag. Loki placing light kisses over shivering scorching flesh as he worked his way to settle between thick thighs rubbing leaking cock in drenched folds as Y/N finally focused blissed out orbs on the god above her.

“I want more than your forgiveness lover,” Loki exhaled darkly over panting lips.

Head dipping to press his lips hard to pink ones that begged for a taste of herself on his tongue, the kiss deepening, growing needy to push tousled head into the sheets, breaking it with a loud pop. The goddesses warm soft hands falling to taught side to pull Loki flush as strong arms anchored next to fuzzed head lust blown orbs locking onto one another as thick thighs spread further.

“What do you want? All I have is…,” Y/N began but paused feeling as if the god was observing her soul.

“You love. I want. I need. All of you. I need _you_ to give _me_ all of you,” he breathed darkly watching Y/N swallow hard.

“It’s yours. Take it, because I don’t want this without you,” she finally spoke, breath leaving ample chest as throbbing cock sank deep in clenching cunt the god swore was going to make him spill to soon, releasing a grunt as he sank balls deep, stilling to gaze into Y/E/C orbs, declaring he saw the universe & knowing she was a celestial made it possibly true.

“Then come allow me worship my goddess in the only way she deserves,” Loki groaned, arm snaking around thick waist to pull voluptuous form flush while settling to his knees to thrust up into velvety cunt.

Emerald orbs staring up at Y/N who began to grind throbbing clit against him as he kept her up right, hands falling to the gods bare shoulders to wrap around the nape of clammy neck while throbbing cock slowly began to move in & out of slippery cunt.

No more words, no more berating, the two only letting out gasping moans & grunts as hard cock slid deliciously into & out of greedy cunt that clenched tighter as he pounded up into HIS goddess. Loki quickening the pace, obvious the god himself was close. Lips finding pert nipple of arched out breast as free hand snaked up shivering spine to find tender nape to push puffy lips to his when he released the nub with a lewd growl that echoed around them, lips crushing as they both tasted the bitter tang of copper.

“I do love to watch you come undone above me lover,” he growled down gasping throat.

Greedy cunt clenching as hips stuttered. feeling Y/N’ a breath hitch as it appeared she forgot how to breath, Y/E/C orbs going wide as he knew it was getting ready to wash over her, filling juicy core clench one last time when hard cock jerked. The god letting go with a grunt as covetous cunt milked the god of all seed he had to offer the goddess, sweaty body falling back to the mattress over top of Y/N as his lips captured hers.

Lithe hips pressing hard into ample ones to grind them into the mattress to give all he had, nails digging harshly into taught back to draw blood as a hand wrapped in Y/H/C locks to pull & expose soft neck to the gods teeth, nipping before sucking a harsh bruise onto supple flesh as thick form arched hard to finish the chase. Lightly Loki settled between shivering thighs for the arm around thick waist to slip free so to push disheveled sweat soaked locks out of dazed expression.

“Norns lover, did I break you,” he panted, noting a drunk smirk paint her features as she reached up to take his head in her hands.

“You did,” she panted out, hands falling limp to the side as she looked up at him, body to weak to do anything else.

“Mmm, looks like I may need to get another if this one is broken,” he smiled, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

“Appears so,” she smirked back, looking up to her left hand as Loki slipped the emerald ring back in its place.

“I believe I will keep this one though, she’s just what I want,” he smiled on puffy lips, taking a gentle kiss as she looked back, spent cock pulling free as she rutted at him one last time.

“Ummm, my god,” Y/N purred up to Loki, hands finding their way back to his face to cherish over chiseled jaw.

“My goddess,” he echoed darkly, arms wrapping around Y/N to pull shapely form with him as he rolled to his back, the goddess falling lazily over him, having given her all, Y/N always gave Loki everything.

“Rest, we have the place to ourselves for as long as you desire it,” Loki cooed to Y/N who seemed to be settling for a nap letting out a sigh of “OK” while nuzzling at the god’s clammy flesh.

“Good, because I’m not done with you,” Y/N sighed out, eyes fluttering shut as cool fingers traced down lax spine filling his seidr tingle over the soft flesh in a way the god knew she loved to feel.

“Good, because neither am I done with you _my_ little goddess,” his chest vibrated as free hand went to lace into tangled locks to scrape over the scalp, feeling Y/N melt into the touch sighing out to the room before going completely lax in his arms.


End file.
